


【大逃猜】搞cp真的是一门玄学（论坛体）

by HayamiKo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamiKo/pseuds/HayamiKo
Summary: 到底谁和谁才是cp？





	【大逃猜】搞cp真的是一门玄学（论坛体）

**Author's Note:**

> ·洛神组大逃猜活动的联文。  
> ·圈地自萌，不上升真人。  
> ·J-ice男团设定，队长羽生，成员宇野昌磨和友野一希。  
> ·前面部分有混乱邪恶，但是真的是柚天only.  
> ·巨型ooc预警。

FiSk论坛 >> 娱乐八卦区 >> cp版块

主题帖：来聊一聊J-ice的豆的cp呗？

1L 楼主  
rt，楼主是新粉，想知道柚豆和天豆的点在哪里？  
以及你们说的天天是谁啊？楼主实在不记得有哪个爱豆的昵称是天天啊？

2L  
沙发！！同新粉，乖巧等大佬科普。

3L  
不是新粉，但懒得打字，继续等大佬科普。

4L  
【你都两百斤了动一下能死吗.jpg】一张图送给楼上ww

5L  
不是大佬但是来科普一下！  
柚豆的柚子就是J-ice的队长羽生结弦，真·流量担当，明明能靠颜值吃饭非要靠实力的典型人物，团里很多歌都是他参与制作的。女友粉众多，各个社交平台撕得xfxy不是吹。所以现在我很好奇这个讨论cp的楼能存活多久哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈「:)」  
柚子和豆是可爱的前后辈关系，这种努力向作为目标的前辈前进的点真是太萌了www  
柚子也很照顾作为后辈的豆丁噢，揉头捏脸之类的动手动脚了解一下(*ฅ́ˇฅ̀*)不过柚子有时候会很过分地在采访里毫不客气地嘲笑豆丁，豆想反驳又碍于柚子是前辈欲言又止的样子真的很可爱2333  
【羽生用力揉宇野的头.gif】【羽生伸手捏宇野的脸.gif】【羽生采访嘲笑宇野在采访上睡觉.gif】  
天豆的科普等会发，我先慢慢码字ଘ(ㅅ´ ˘ `) ଓ

6L  
妈耶楼上科普小天使的手速令人瞩目，这才五楼啊hhh第一次看到这么快进入主题的楼ww

7L  
感谢科普！

8L   
新粉妹子来品一品柚豆cp的糖啊(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ  
羽生大佬叫豆丁是直接叫的shoma哦，从非常注重称呼的日本人来看这是相当亲密的称呼了吧！

9L  
对对对，感觉柚子对待豆丁的方式相当随意啊，就是根本不像普通前辈对待后辈那样的随意呢ww

10L  
换句话来说就是相当的喜欢欺负昌磨呢´_>`

11L  
柚子情商是真的高，毕竟是能把搞事的记者玩弄于股掌之中的男人啊233  
能这么使劲欺负豆丁看来真的是能在对方面前放松下来了吧？

12L  
天啊，被一堆考古糖甜到昏古七【倒地不起】

13L  
【羽生用力揉宇野的头.gif】看看这个要把豆丁按进地心的力度哈哈哈哈

14L  
柚子真的过分了哈哈哈，豆丁想长高，豆丁心里苦啊

15L  
羽生大佬:绝对不允许昌磨有任何一点长得比我高的可能性——！

16L 楼主  
我是楼主，感谢各位的科普！  
这么一看柚豆真的超级甜啊……感觉没有cp能甜得过哇……  
所以天豆是怎样的情况呢？

17L  
楼主别急！等等5L的科普小天使！信我！天豆的糖也是很能打的！

18L  
我是5L，天豆的部分来啦！  
天天不是圈内人哦，是那家网红餐厅“Planet”的店长兼主厨，全名是金博洋。他真的特别可爱！去看看他的抖音就知道了！抖音id就是“金博洋”啦。天天的微博是“金博洋的天天”，不过J-ice火起来之后他的微博因为被曝光了所以现在基本是年更状态……  
对不起各位我被天天的可爱击中太过激动了2333这就开始说天豆。  
天天小时候是在日本长大的，那时候就认识豆丁啦。据说天总小时候是比较温和内敛的那种性格，大家都不受控制地宠着他呢ww豆丁的话，从现在也可以看出来他私底下是有点害羞内向的，但是天天有时候会很温柔地带着他一起玩，加上家里住得也近，两个人就熟起来啦。后来天天回国之后两个人也没断了联系，直到现在还是很好的朋友，好到天天每次都能拿到贵宾区的票还能进出后台……qwqq【嫉妒使我面目全非.jpg】  
【宇野在演出结束后特意到贵宾区前面和金博洋击掌.gif】【宇野和金博洋的童年合影.jpg】【宇野和金博洋在J-ice演出后台的合影.jpg】

19L  
唉可惜天天是真的不更博，看他以前玩微博的频率就很好奇他是怎么忍住的。

20L  
……楼上你不知道有种东西叫小号吗hhhh  
啊，真的没有哪位侦探少女能找出天天的小号吗呜呜呜

21L  
算了吧，天总是真的能藏事，小号估计能给藏得滴水不漏的

22L  
吃货不知道是该嫉妒天总能自由进出后台还是嫉妒J-ice总能包场“Planet”搞庆功宴

23L  
这有啥可纠结的，当然是两个都嫉妒了——！  
该纠结的是我一个cp洁癖柚豆女孩，自从了解了天豆之后就生生给掰成了杂食系吧【端庄的围笑.jpg】

24L  
被掰成杂食系+1

25L  
+2

26L  
+10086

27L  
楼上几位是在丢我们cp洁癖党的脸吗？什么叫真正的cp洁癖了解一下，我看到有人提天豆就生理性厌恶好吗  
新粉也有点常识吧，两个cp混在一个楼里提是在恶心谁呢

28L  
不是，楼上您看不惯您点叉不行吗？非得出来放个屁找存在感？

29L  
所以现在cp洁癖党都出来撕了而柚唯小姐姐们还没到达战场？看来这届唯粉不行啊:)

30L  
楼上你别吧，万一真召唤出来了呢

31L  
妈耶我竟然觉得有一点刺激【期待地搓手手.gif】

32L 楼主  
天豆这种竹马竹马系也超可爱啊qwqqq童年时照顾内向的对方什么的简直不能太戳qwqqq这两对cp真是rps的良心啊，楼主感觉自己已经加入了杂食党的队伍中  
不过求求大家不要搞事啦……玻璃心的楼主只希望这楼能好好活着哇

33L  
摸摸可爱的楼主姑娘2333但是还是做好心理准备吧，基本关于羽生的cp楼都会被撕的，不理他们就好

34L  
我还没见过这种上赶着找撕的呢，是cp狗们飘了还是我们柚粉拿不住刀了？

35L  
楼主你看，这就来了

36L  
我想穿过屏幕暴打29L啊……你是召唤兽吗？

37L  
她们怕是显微镜找糖找得眼睛都瞎了吧，我柚明显是在采访里怼宇野昌磨好吗，这都看不出来滚回小学重学阅读理解ok？

38L  
当初我柚被公司安排去组男团我就知道是要让他奶孩子去了，要不是有我柚的热度J-ice怕是早糊成锅底了，另外两个什么水平你们心里没有点逼数吗，也配和我柚相提并论？

39L  
是是是，你柚天下第一行了吧，他刚出道的时候被黑成什么样不记得了？自家黑料一大把还有脸出来拉踩我豆和一希，真是搞笑。

40L  
楼上才是笑死我了，粉J-ice的老粉都知道那是对家买的水军好吗，什么都不懂也是敢开口就嘲呢

41L  
cp狗们知不知道rps也要讲点基本法，敢越级碰瓷捆绑我柚就要做好被骂的准备咯  
一个个看不清泥里水痘几斤几两，要不要我给你们一人滴一滴氢氧化钠治治眼睛？

42L  
算了大家不要理她们了，屏蔽就好，别搞得楼里乌烟瘴气的  
发口糖净化一下ww  
羽生君特意给准备出发的豆丁买自己最喜欢的店里的甜点真是太暖啦qwqq虽然听不到说的什么但是那个严肃的表情就像是在说“没照顾好自己回来就给你好看”什么的，呜呜呜一记暴击qwwqq  
【羽生递给即将开始中国的个人行程的宇野甜品店的袋子，表情严肃地说着什么.gif】

43L  
【该楼内容已被屏蔽】

44L  
开了屏蔽加了黑名单整个人都神清气爽了呢

45L  
呜哇严肃的牛哥真的一脸攻气啊！会给豆丁带自己最爱的店的东西真的好戳啊！

46L  
不是说豆是易胖体质所以特别注意饮食的嘛？柚子这就像是在嘱咐豆好好吃东西不要为了减肥不吃饭啊233

47L  
这么一想真的好有道理！一人血书求一个读唇语大佬๑•́☋•̀๑

48L  
动图本来就很糊了，根本看不清嘴唇的啦hhhh

49L  
我也来发一下配套的天豆糖！  
估计豆丁是看到柚子给带的甜点所以临行前也给天天买了一份吧，不是说天天挺喜欢甜食的吗？  
【宇野和金博洋坐在“Planet”里面，宇野递给他一个同样的甜品袋子.jpg】

50L  
是的……而且天总还怎么吃都不胖，别拦我让我哭一会【哭得像个两百斤的胖子.jpg】

51L  
于是牛哥完全没想到自己的宠溺让情敌吃到了自己最喜欢的店的甜品hhhhh

52L  
心疼柚子一秒哈哈哈，这么一想也太惨了( ´･ᴗ･` )

53L  
送给天总一张图【羽生又凶又撩的眼神.jpg】  
天总自求多福啊ww

54L  
咦好像一到cp版块一希君就自动销声匿迹了呢233

55L  
人家一希还小啦……谈什么恋爱ww

56L  
感觉妹子们遇上一希就像抓早恋的班主任一样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
友野·从来没有被拉过郎·一希 is watching you

57L  
其实也不是不可以吧233333一希难道不是和拉面谈恋爱了吗？

58L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上说得有道理

59L  
真的……每次看到一希的ins都觉得自己关注了一个热爱拉面的美食博主´_>`

60L  
抱歉打断一下？求问53L截图的出处哇qwqqq

61L  
回楼上，是去年J-ice巡演魔都站的最后一个节目，去b站一搜就有了

62L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那个真的是印象深刻，牛哥超撩地脱掉长袖外套然后精准地扔到了坐在vip席的天总怀里hhhhh  
旁边的迷妹们要不是碍着对方是天总都想上手抢了吧ww

63L  
对对对，后来手上抱着的噗桑也扔给了天总哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
本迷妹又嫉妒又觉得超搞siao

64L  
谢谢61L！不过柚子为什么要扔东西给天天呀？

65L  
是这样的，之前豆丁扔玩偶的时候直接黑箱朝着天天扔了，牛哥脸色一瞬间有点微妙，然后也给天天扔了外套和玩偶。估计是不想粉丝看出豆对天天的特殊待遇，所以假装大家都是好朋友黑箱也一起呢ww  
妹子来品一品当时牛哥这个眼神w  
【羽生又凶又撩的眼神.jpg】

66L  
虽然这个眼神能把人撩到腿软，但是真的杀气四溢消受不起啊hhhhh

67L  
【金博洋懵逼脸.jpg】天天被羽生这么一搞整个人都懵了23333还是太年轻了啊

68L  
后面一希不知道发生了什么也跟着把玩偶扔给了天天哈哈哈哈，那场真的，迷妹们空手而归x

69L  
金·人生赢家·博洋露出了蔑视众生的目光x

70L  
金氏吸铁石要不要了解一下，追星必备神器现在便宜卖啦

71L  
楼上你醒醒，买回去也没人养得起天总的x

72L  
蠢蠢欲动的我突然被扎了心

73L  
说到巡演，明晚帝都演唱会就开始啦！

74L  
早早抢到vip席的我无所畏惧

75L  
嫉妒楼上呜呜呜，vip席真的是有钱也难买啊，校园网真的没法和各位同台竞技

76L  
这场天天好像不会去吧？明天“Planet”春季限定新菜式要发布啦，刚好撞档

77L  
说到这个我暴哭啊，J-ice与美食不可兼得

78L  
那看来明天全是柚豆cp糖了【突然兴奋の患者.jpg】

79L  
一希：明明是三个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名:)

……

126L  
卧槽……我现在真的哭得停不下来了……

127L  
我也……看到柚子摔下来的一瞬间我整个人大脑一片空白……

128L  
？？？发生什么事了？谁能给没法看直播的加班狗解释一下？柚子摔下来是怎么回事？？

129L  
看到柚子倒在地上我真的好心痛……

130L  
回128L，演出的时候升降台突然故障，柚子从上面摔下来了

131L  
卧槽……怎么会这样……

132L  
我现在只想让主办方爆炸:)

133L  
就是啊，设备不检查好，主办方怕是没脑子

134L  
唉，现在柚子被紧急送到医院了，经纪人哥哥和豆丁一希都跟过去了

135L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

136L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

137L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

138L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

139L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

140L  
为柚子祈福，希望他能好好的

141L  
现在三个人都出来了，估计豆丁和一希是还要飞去赶行程

142L  
真的好心疼柚子啊，这种时候只能一个人躺在病床上

143L  
真的……特别希望这个时候有谁能陪在他身边，真的谁都好了

144L  
我实在觉得很揪心……在医院对面找了一家24小时咖啡店坐着等消息

145L  
妹子你也好好休息，现在挺晚的了，柚子肯定也不希望大家为他这么担心

146L  
虽说如此，但肯定还是放不下心qwqqq

147L  
！！！！！！！

148L  
怎么了？？柚子出什么事了吗？？

149L  
不是不是！

150L  
姑娘这是怎么了？这么激动的吗？是柚子醒了？？

151L  
不好意思不是哦……我是144L，我好像看到天天走进医院了  
【从人群中挤出一个人走进医院.jpg】

152L  
妈呀这光线也太暗了，根本看不清人啊

153L  
刚在微博看了去“Planet”的妹子拍的照片，天总今天穿的是一件Superme的玫瑰金冲锋衣，看这个背影应该就是那件？

154L  
？？？天天不是接下来几天都有限定新菜式宣传和餐厅活动吗？怎么会突然出现在北京啊？

155L  
而且看看这个点，估计是从哈尔滨赶凌晨班机来的qwq

156L  
“Planet”官博发公告啦……  
【PlanetFoodLoverV：本店店主兼主厨金博洋先生因突发事故急需离店处理，期间店内一切事务由副店长金杨先生全权代理。春季限定新菜式的各项发布及活动延期举行，给各位顾客带来的的不便，我店会以发放礼品及礼券的方式致歉，万望海涵。.jpg】

157L  
所以天总是专门放下事情来看柚子的啊，他们两的关系意外的还挺好？

158L  
讲真，抛开滤镜什么的不谈，J-ice的庆功宴都包场“Planet”这么多次了，他们私交肯定都不错啦

159L  
这种时候能抛开事情马上飞来陪柚子，天天真的是可爱又心善qwqqq

160L  
唉，知道柚子有朋友陪着至少能稍微放心一点了qwqq希望他快快好起来！

……

264L  
柚子终于出院啦！

265L  
太好了！这周末就去寺里还愿啊啊啊！！

266L  
据说会给牛哥几天静养的假期，哥哥终于能好好休息一下啦qwqq

267L  
唉，静养对柚子是不存在的

268L  
也是呢……柚子那个工作狂魔qwqq他肯定会偷偷去训练的啦

269L  
各位猜对了，皮皮柚的确没有静养:)

270L  
哎？有新消息了吗？柚子是又马上飞回公司了？

271L  
没有啦，这次应该不是工作哦，我在哈尔滨太平机场遇到柚子了ww  
【戴着鸭舌帽和黑色口罩的侧脸.jpg】

272L  
肯定是柚子本人了！他裹成熊我都能认出来！

273L  
为了不打扰柚子休假我是在他离开机场之后才发的图，所以哈尔滨的姑娘们也不用往机场赶啦hhh

274L  
卧槽，柚子去了哈尔滨？【细思恐极.jpg】

275L  
楼上别细思了，很明显就是去找天天的吧hhh

276L  
正在“Planet”的我表示天总今天不上班，估计他们不会来啦qwqqq【失去灵魂.jpg】

277L  
现在我在哈尔滨满大街疯走试图偶遇´_>`

278L  
我也……楼上要不我们约个伴呗

279L  
南方人民日常羡慕你们了【暴哭】

280L  
姑娘你也别羡慕太早，说不定那两窝在天总家一起打游戏呢ww.

281L  
石锤证明他两不是家里蹲hhhh  
【两个蹲在一起看连翘花的背影.jpg】

282L  
(`皿´)卧槽！还真的有妹子偶遇上了！

283L  
说一下，我不会爆坐标的，猜出地点的妹子也别说出来，真的，让柚子好好休息一下吧

284L  
理解的！但还是好羡慕姑娘啊呜呜呜

285L  
【嫉妒使我丑陋.jpg】

286L  
我是刚才的283L，来给大家送一段视频福利！  
【视频.mp4待接收】

287L  
这是皮皮柚本皮了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，悄悄盖天天帽子是什么幼儿园恶作剧哦？

288L  
天天在柚子背上到处摸然鹅找不到帽子真的太可爱了吧(*ฅ́ˇฅ̀*)

289L  
我是天总的那只手啊啊啊

290L  
楼上拔刀吧！我才是天天的那只手！

291L  
所以他们两关系看起来真的超好啊qwqq看来柚天和天豆肯定有一对是不存在的了呜呜呜

292L  
感觉已经不止是一般的关系好了，为了哄天天把衣领当成帽子扯上去盖头上是什么偶像剧里的傻白甜剧情啊qwqq我觉得我可能要站上一对新cp了qwqqq

293L  
不是，竟然还真的有人zqsg饭rps的吗？

294L  
唉，楼上看破不说破吧，人生总需要一点安慰嘛

295L  
！！！！！！！！  
现在好像不是有一对不存在的问题了……这两对都岌岌可危哇……  
刚才我爬楼翻到之间柚子递给豆丁甜品店袋子的图，傻瓜如我真的试图去读唇语，结果唇语没读出来倒是发现了这个……  
【袋子上的噗桑简笔画.jpg】  
再放大豆丁递给天天袋子的那张图，会发现一个相同的图案  
【袋子上的噗桑简笔画.jpg】  
那家店的袋子除了他家自己的logo是没有别的图案的，再加上是噗桑的图案，是柚子本人画的无误了【本宫是皇后，自然能承受.jpg】

296L  
昌磨肯定不会随便把前辈送的东西送人，所以……

297L  
那个甜品……

298L  
就是专门……

299L  
送给天天的！！

300L  
卧槽这个惊天逆转

301L  
我们磕过的糖，原来都是一场荒唐´_>`

302L  
大噶别急，我还有别的惊人发现，等等我打字哈【突然兴奋の患者.jpg】

303L  
卧槽，我竟然又心痛又期待

304L  
预感到了一个新cp的崛起？

305L  
这也太刺激了，老人家的心脏承受不来啊qwqq

306L  
我是302L，终于爆手速打完了qwqqq  
大噶放大看天总之前从医院出来的时候妹子拍的照片，会发现天总脖子上一直戴着的花生不见了！我仔细看了好久，天总脖子上是真的没有红线！天总可是从来不摘花生的！  
唉……说到这张照片，看到天总在揉眼睛我也好难过啊，幸好柚子现在没事了qwqq  
【金博洋揉着眼睛走出医院.jpg】  
现在我们来看一下柚子在哈尔滨太平机场的路透，这张特别清晰，很明显在能量石上有一根红线！  
【戴着鸭舌帽和黑色口罩的侧脸.jpg】  
然后我们再回去回顾一下286L的视频，在两位三岁皮孩放飞自我的打闹里面，能够隐约看到天总领口露出来的红线ww  
真相只有一个！【柯南镜片反光.jpg】

307L  
所以天天是暂时把花生给柚子了？？

308L  
估计是了，应该是想祝福柚子尽快康复吧qwqq

309L  
天啊……这种护身符一样的东西能愿意暂借给别人，这真的是真爱了吧……

310L  
这也太rio了吧……我已经被炸得懵逼了

311L  
现在回头看看去年巡演那个丢玩偶，柚子在豆丢玩偶给天天之后好像微妙地看了豆一眼呢233  
【羽生侧过头看了一眼宇野.gif】

312L  
所以我们是……

314L  
姐妹们，天天的小号暴露了！他之前不小心用小号发了和柚子的合照´_>`  
id是民间艺人沙田柚！小仙女们赶快在天天删微博之前去观光！

315L  
妈耶……天总这小号是个柚唯微博模板啊（｀Δ´）ゞ

316L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天天这条转了柚子巴散的视频，看看这个评论哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
【民间艺人沙田柚：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊求求你别撩了别撩了！我愿意我愿意！！.jpg】

317L  
天天之前接到柚子扔的外套和玩偶的时候那个沉稳淡定的样子仿佛是幻觉:)

318L  
本届金马奖影帝颁给金博洋先生（

319L 楼主  
我我我我收回之前的话！柚天这对cp才是真rio哇，这糖甜到齁了吧呜呜呜qwqqq

320L  
这两的糖一直就在我们面前，然鹅我们却视而不见:)

321L  
天啦噜柚天真好磕啊我#*@&%GDUHVV爆炸好吗！  
从此我就待在柚天坑里不出去了！！为他们哐哐撞大墙！

322L  
楼上别这样，我记得你前不久还是柚豆洁癖党（

323L  
楼上我跟你讲，人要学会顺应时代潮流，不然就会变成中国特色社会主义建设道路上一辆逆行的拖拉机´_>`

324L  
姑娘说的有道理，我决定在柚天的边缘试探

325L  
【试探个屁，一脚跨过去.jpg】

326L  
【一脚踏入柚天的深渊.jpg】

327L  
所以……我们是不是应该新建个楼了？好像已经完全偏离主题了233333

328L  
忽然心疼小豆丁hhhhh自己的两个cp勾搭在一起了，从此一切与他无关（  
【被羽生捏脸的宇野：苦涩的微笑.jpg】

329L  
豆：这世界变得太快，我承受不来

330L  
老阿姨也承受不来了（  
搞cp真的是一门玄学( ´･ᴗ･` )

END


End file.
